electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Electronic Music Wiki:Deletion policy
An article can be deleted only if it falls under one of the criteria listed below. If there is any possible doubt whether or not a page should be speedily deleted, then the page should be listed under one of the other deletion processes. # Pure vandalism that was created in attempt to harm the site, including redirected created from page moves. # Patent nonsense and gibberish pages that contain no meaningful content. # Test pages created by new users experimenting with the wiki. (Yes, those too) # Redlink saviors, pages that contain only a few words and are made just to "cover" a "red link". # Author request, but only if it can harm the privacy of someone, generally this happens with articles about people. # Attack pages that serve no useful purpose but to assault their subject. # Blatant copyright infringements should be speedily deleted only if ## The article was unquestionably copied from the website of a well-known content provider, ## The article was taken completely and entirely from Wikipedia, ## The article and its entire history, excluding tag inclusions and minor edits, contains only copyright violation material, and ## The editor of the content does not assert that the content was copied with permission nor claims fair use. # Redirects should be speedily deleted if they are orphaned and meet at least one of the following criteria: ## The redirect was created as a result of a typo (including nation names starting with "The"), or ## The redirect is broken, meaning that it links to an article that does not exist or was deleted. ## The redirect is in the main namespace, was recently created, and contains no significant history (i.e., no history other than redirect creation and deletion proposals). # Emergency actions. Administrators can speedily delete pages temporarily in response to potential legal problems or exceptional controversy. ;Images # Corrupted or empty images. # Redundant images that have another copy that is of the same or better copy and of the same image file format. # Unused images ;User Pages # User request. User sub pages can be speedily deleted upon request from user whose user space the page lies under. # Non-existent users, when there is a user page or user talk page and no user to match these pages. Proposed Deletion Proposed deletion is a deletion process for the deletion of uncontroversial pages that do not meet the criteria for speedy deletion. The purpose of this process is to provide a chance for other editors to look over the proposal and ensure that reasons to keep the page have not been overlooked. To propose an article for the proposed deletion process, add the tag onto the top of the article, together with an explanation. These pages can be deleted after seven days without a full debate — as long as no one objects. If anyone has an objection to the deletion, the page can "survive" until an agreement is reached, always if it's not breaking the deletion policy. Someone deleting the "proposed deletion" tag without explanation should be taken as an implicit indication that there is an objection to the deletion, but as it's not polite to do it, the user in question will be beaten up by the Admins. The candidates for proposed deletion can be found at Category:Articles marked for deletion.